marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Eric Bana
'Eric Bana '''wurde am 9. August 1968 in Melbourne, Victoria als ''Eric Banadinović geboren und ist ein australischer Schauspieler, Drehbuchautor und Filmproduzentist. Biografie Frühes Leben Eric Bana wurde als Sohn von Ivan Banadinović, einem kroatischen Mitarbeiter bzw. Manager bei Caterpillar, und dessen Frau Eleanor, einer deutschen Friseurin, geboren. Eigentlich wollte er KFZ-Mechaniker und Rennfahrer werden. Zunächst versuchte er sich in Gelegenheitsjobs wie Autowäscher oder als Barmixer einer Hotelbar, wo er auch als Stand-Up-Comedian auftrat. Bana studierte anschließend Schauspielerei in Sydney und trat mehrfach in Shakespeare-Aufführungen auf. Später wurde er am National Institute of Dramatic Art in Sydney aufgenommen. Karriere Nach Abschluss seines Studiums begann Bana eine Karriere als Comedian und wurde durch die australische Comedy-Sketch-Serie Full Frontal bekannt. Nebenher moderierte er die TV-Show Eric, für die er auch die Drehbücher schrieb und als Co-Produzent fungierte. Des Weiteren wirkte er in der Variete-Show The Eric Bana Show live mit. Der etablierteste Charakter seiner frühen Laufbahn war Poida, ein australischer „Bogan“ (ein Begriff aus Australien und Neuseeland, der einen weißen, jungen Mann aus der Arbeiterklasse beschreibt). Nach einer kleinen Rolle in dem australischen Low-Budget-Hit The Castle (1997) zog sich Bana für einige Jahre aus der Unterhaltungsbranche zurück. Im Jahr 2000 kehrte er für den Film Chopper auf die Leinwand zurück. Chopper erhielt überwiegend positive Kritiken und gewann drei Australian Film Institute Awards, darunter auch den für den besten Schauspieler. Danach übernahm er die Rolle des Norm „Hoot“ Gibson in Ridley Scotts Film Black Hawk Down. Außerdem spielte er in der australischen Komödie The Nugget mit und debütierte als Hauptdarsteller in Ang Lees Comicverfilmung Hulk. Auf Empfehlung von Brad Pitt spielte er in Troja die Rolle des Hektor. In Steven Spielbergs Film München über das Olympia-Attentat 1972 verkörperte er die Rolle des israelischen Mossad-Agenten Avner. 2007 spielte Bana außerdem in Curtis Hansons Poker-Filmdrama Glück im Spiel und in Romulus, My Father. In dem historischen Liebesdrama Die Schwester der Königin war er 2008 als Heinrichs VIII. an der Seite von Natalie Portman und Scarlett Johansson zu sehen. 2009 wirkte er in der Bestsellerverfilmung Die Frau des Zeitreisenden unter der Regie von Robert Schwentke sowie im elften Star-Trek-Film als Bösewicht Nero mit. Im gleichen Jahr gab er mit dem Dokumentarfilm Love the Beast sein Debüt als Regisseur. Anfang 2013 spielt er als Werbeträger die Hauptrolle in dem Kurzfilm Duels von Matteo Garrone für die Kampagne zu dem Herrenduft Man Extreme von Bulgari. Bana wird überwiegend von Benjamin Völz synchronisiert. Filmografie Kino *1997: The Castle *2000: Chopper *2001: Black Hawk Down *2002: The Nugget *2003: Findet Nemo (Finding Nemo) *2003: Hulk *2004: Troja (Troy) *2005: München (Munich) *2007: Glück im Spiel (Lucky You) *2007: Unter der Sonne Australiens (Romulus, My Father) *2008: Die Schwester der Königin (The Other Boleyn Girl) *2009: Die Frau des Zeitreisenden (The Time Traveler’s Wife) *2009: Star Trek *2009: Wie das Leben so spielt (Funny People) *2009: Love the Beast *2009: Mary & Max – oder: Schrumpfen Schafe, wenn es regnet? (Mary & Max) *2011: Wer ist Hanna? (Hanna) *2012: Cold Blood – Kein Ausweg. Keine Gnade. (Deadfall)''2012: Marvel : The Avengers *2013: Lone Survivor *2013: Unter Beobachtung ''(Closed Circuit) Fernsehen *1993–1996: Full Frontal (Drehbuch) *1996–1997: Eric (Drehbuch, Produzent) *1997: The Eric Bana Show Live (Drehbuch, Co-Producer) *1999: All Saints (Episode 2.41, „Blood and Water“) *2000: All Saints (Episode 3.1, „Valley of the Shadow: Teil 1“) *2000: All Saints (Episode 3.2, „Valley of the Shadow: Teil 2“) *2000: Something in the Air Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich